When Quiet Meets Loud
by Neko.Loving.Kurisi
Summary: So this is my first fanfiction, it's a yaoi story about America(Alfred) and Japan(Kiku) from Hetalia. Both chapters are pretty short, but I'll be writing more soon. Please give me feedback in the reviews c: Enjoy. Chapter 4 will be lemon, beware.
1. Chapter 1

It all started on one of their usual bowling nights. Every Friday night, Kiku, Alfred, Francis and Feliciano would go to their favorite bowling alley and have a little fun. Kiku was shy and quiet, but a very good bowler, so Feliciano always made him come with, even though he didn't like how loud the bowling alley was. Not only was the bowling alley loud, but kind of dirty, too. He refused to even use the restrooms or buy a snacks.

"Hey, bro, come on, it's your turn to bowl!" Alfred shouted at Kiku as he sat down trying to ignore how obnoxious the noise in that place was.

"Hai," he responded, as he grabbed his ball and effortlessly bowled a strike, leaving the rest of the group dumbfounded as to how it was so simple to him. It was the tenth frame, so had to bowl again. As he waited for the ball return to catch his ball and bring it back up, he noticed Francis and Feliciano in deep conversation and looking back and forth at Alfred and himself. He was confused, but his ball came back so he just ignored them and took his turn.

Feliciano ran up to Alfred as he was waiting for Japan to finish, since he was last and this was the end of the game. "You like him!" The Italian said to him.  
"What?" Alfred blushed as he denied everything, "He's a guy, dude, you know I don't go that way!"  
"Oh, yes you do! Come here, we have a plan!" He replied with his heavy Italian accent and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward Francis.

Kiku bowled another strike, so he had to go again. As he waited for his ball, he noticed everyone else in the group was all huddled together and Alfred looked uncomfortable, but Francis and Feliciano seemed happy. He was tempted to walk up to them and ask what was going on, but he didn't bother. Those three are always doing crazy things, they were probably just planning something. Francis had this thing where whenever he found out someone had feelings for someone, he would make sure to pair them up, so Kiku just thought Alfred liked someone and they were going to set them up, so why would he want to get involved in that? Kiku had never been set up by Francis before, he's too good at hiding his feelings for him to figure out who Kiku had loved.

Kiku's ball was back, so he grabbed it and bowled yet another strike, scoring a 300 overall. When he turned back around to take his bowling shoes off and put his regular shoes back on, he realized Francis wasn't there. As he put his shoes on, he turned his head and asked Alfred where Francis went.

"He had a date with some random girl so he left early," he said, avoiding eye contact with Kiku.

"Oh.. Okay," he said, putting his bowling ball back in his bag. "Thank you for inviting me here again, Alfred-kun. Do you want me to come next week, also?"

"Uh," he looked at him, "yeah, come next week too. I like having you here," he said, slightly blushing.

"H-hai. I will be here," he said and bowed, "Sayonara, Alfred-kun." he said, as he walked out of the bowling alley.

'_Did he really like him? Is that what those feelings were? He had thought for a while that the reason he got so happy when he was around Kiku or thought of him was because they were good friends, but were Francis and Feliciano right? Did he like Kiku?_'

When Kiku got out to his car, he stood in front of it in shock. Someone had slashed his tires. How was he supposed to get home like this? He had 4 flat tires, and he lived very far from the bowling alley so he couldn't walk. He noticed Alfred walking out of the bowling alley as he was standing in front of his car.

"Alfred-kun! Alfred-kun! Please help me," he called over to him. Hearing Kiku call for help made Alfred run to him immediately. He couldn't let anything happen to him!

"What?! What's wrong?!" he asked the Japanese man.

"I have no way of getting to my home," he said, looking down. "Do you think you could give me a ride? I-if it's not too much trouble! I don't want to be a bother.." A bother? Not at all! Alfred had wanted to take him home! He didn't want to make it obvious, of course, but he actually wanted to take him to his _own_ home.

"No problem dude! Come on, my car's over here." He walked to his car and unlocked it.

Alfred popped the trunk and they put their bowling bags in it then closed it. He opened the passenger door for Kiku, as if he were an honored guest, and closed it behind him, then got in and started driving to his home, not Kiku's. It didn't take Kiku long to notice that Alfred was going the wrong way.

"Um, Alfred-kun? Are you sure you know where I live? I think you're going the wrong way.." he asked, confused.

"I know where I'm going," He replied, staring at the road and trying not to blush. What the hell was he doing? Why is he taking him home? Why doesn't he turn around and go the right way? He knows he's making him uncomfortable and that's the last thing he wants to do! But why can't he turn around? He wants to, but why can't he?

"This is not the way to get to my home."

"I know." '_You know? Idiot! You could have come up with something way better than that!_'

"Alfred-kun, where are you taking me?" He asked, scared. He just wanted to go home where he could be comfortable and alone. But, he wanted to spend time with Alfred at the same time. He liked him, even though he wouldn't show it. He's good at hiding hiding his feelings, but not when he's scared.

"My house." '_Dumbass! Why would you tell him that right away? Retard! Say something else! Turn around! Say you're just kidding!_' All he could do is tell the truth, but he didn't know why.

"N.. Nande?" '_What is he talking about? I'm going to his house? I can't go there! I'll end up admitting my feelings! He can't do this!'_

He was silent as he pulled into his driveway. He turned to face Kiku, his face flushed pink. He wanted to just come out and say "I like you," but he couldn't. What could he do? Just stare at him? This made Kiku very uncomfortable and he began to blush as well. "A-Alfred-kun.. Why am I here..?" He asked, but got no reply. His only response was getting out of the car and opening Kiku's door to let him out. He got out of the car and quietly followed Alfred inside. _What is going on?_


	2. Chapter 2

When they got inside of Alfred's house, Kiku stood in front of the door nervously. Part of him wanted to run out of the door and go home, but another part told him to stay and spend time with the one he has feelings for. Alfred was also nervous. He had no idea why he didn't just give Kiku a ride home and just leave it at that, but he did want Kiku to be there. He wanted to break into his personal bubble and hug him. Cuddle him. Kiss him. He wanted to have him. He wanted to be able to say "My name is Alfred Jones and Kiku Honda is _mine._"

Alfred walked up the stairs and into the livingroom, hoping Kiku would follow him. When he realized he was still by the door, he knew that he was still uncomfortable. He has to say something to get him to come with him, he couldn't just expect him to feel welcome right away, especially when he didn't want to be there in the first place.

"Kiku?" He called nervously down the stairway.

"Hai?" Kiku replied, quietly.

"You can come upstairs, you know.."

"Oh.. Hai." He said as he took his shoes off and walked up the stairs, but stopped once he reached the top and looked around, observing everything. "You're home is very messy, Alfred-kun."

"I thought you would bring that up.." He said, walking over to Kiku, blushing. "Please excuse the mess, and come watch a movie with me..?" He asked, staring at the ground.

That was it. That's what they were talking about at the bowling alley. Kiku had figured it out; Alfred had feelings for him. '_No, no, no, that can't be right!_' he thought. But it was true, Alfred had feelings for Kiku, too. He began to blush and stared at Alfred silently. Alfred looked up, blushing even more than before, and looked into Kiku's big brown eyes as Kiku gazed into his beautiful blue eyes.

"A-Alfred-kun..?" Kiku said, trying to hold his blush back.

"Hm?" Alfred replied quietly, lost in his eyes.

"Do you.." he broke his gaze and looked down, "like me..?"

Alfred's blush deepened as he thought to himself, '_How the hell did you figure it out? Yes! I like you! You're so cute and shy and nice and polite and there's just something about you that makes my heart race! But why can't I tell you..?_'

"As a friend." He said, coldly. His blush faded as he said this, but he didn't know why he had said it in the first place. That's not how he felt at all. '_You dumbass! You're practically in love with him! Stop being so stupid and tell him!_'

"Oh.. Because.. I do.." he said, quietly, blushing even more. No one was around, so he thought it would be okay to tell him, even though he was very embarrassed, especially since he thought he was wrong and Alfred didn't actually like him.

This made Alfred's blush come back. He really wasn't expecting that. For some reason, that made him just want to hiss him right then and there. He couldn't hold back. He practically threw himself at him for the kiss, almost landing them both down the stairs, but he didn't care. He just wanted to taste him. He kissed him so sweetly, so passionately, it almost sacred Kiku, but he was surprisingly okay with it and kissed back. He closed his eyes as Alfred wrapped his arms around him, embracing him with the kiss. Normally, even being touched by someone would make Kiku uncomfortable; He liked his personal space, but this was different. There was just something about Alfred that he couldn't resist and he enjoyed every second of being in his arms, locking lips with him.

When they broke the kiss, they were both still blushing intensely. Kiku was slightly confused, though. If Alfred liked him, why didn't he just say so? Was he embarrassed? Was it against his culture to like men? Was it wrong of him to let him kiss him like that, even though he liked it? He had no idea, so he decided he would try to talk to him about it.

"Alfred-kun..?" He asked, shyly, still in his arms.

"Yeah?" He said, smiling at the cute Japanese man.

"Why did you say you don't like me in this way if you just kissed me..?" He asked, looking away from his face. "I'm confused.. Is it bad in your culture to like men? Is that it? Because I don't want to make you do something you aren't comfortable with.. I don't want to make you kiss me like that if you don't want to.."

"It's not like that!" He let go of him. "I do like you! I like you a lot! I don't know why I said I didn't.. I guess I was scared.. But I do..! You're cute! You're smart! You're polite! You're adorably shy! And there's that one thing about you that makes me happy just being around you! And when you smile, even though it doesn't happen often, you light up and it just makes everything seem great! I do like you! No.. I don't like you.. I love you, Kiku!" He blushed frantically and looked down, breathing heavily. "Sorry.. I went a little over board.."

Kiku couldn't believe his ears. Did Alfred just say he _loves_ him? No, he didn't say he loves him, he yelled it! But, that meant he wasn't just messing around, he was serious. Come to think of it, he didn't even know if he loved him back. After that kiss, he definitely knew there was something there, but was it _love_? Was it possible that he was actually _in love_? Maybe he was.. No.. He was definitely in love. He'd kissed someone before, but he never felt what he felt in that kiss before, it was definitely love.

"Alfred-kun.. I love you too.." He said, nervously, and walked up to him, forcing himself to kiss him on the cheek, even though he wasn't good at touching others. This made Alfred blush even more, his face and ears were burning. Alfred reached his had out to Kiku and said, "Then let's go watch that movie." Kiku nodded his head in response, took his and, and they walked to Alfred's room.

When the movie was over, Alfred had noticed that Kiku had fallen asleep in his bed. He kissed his forehead and layed down next to him. Laying on his side, he put one arm around his sleeping partner and cuddled him close. "I love you, Kiku," he whispered in his ear, "Forgive me in the morning.."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Alfred woke up with no one in bed next to him. He could swear he fell asleep with, who he thought to be, his new lover in his arms. He began to panic and shot up out of bed, then looked at his alarm clock to see that it was already 11 A.M.

"Crap.." he thought, "He probably left already!"

He soon realized that Kiku didn't have a tide home, so he couldn't have left. With that in mind, he decided to go and look around the house for him. Kind of worried, he jumped out of bed and put his glasses on, then walked out of his room. As soon as he reached the hallways, the aroma of pancakes, sausages, and syrup smacked him in the face.

The scent not only made him hungry, but it made him figure out that Kiku was in the kitchen. Excited to have found, who he thought was his partner, so soon, he sped to the kitchen. "Good morning, Kiku~!" he exclaimed, busting into the kitchen.

"Oh.. Ohayo gozaimasu Alfred-kun. Gomenesai, I am not very good at making food that is not Japanese, but I hope you like it," he said, flipping a pancake.

"I'm sure it'll be great!" he smiled, "Anything made by you is good enough for me." This made Kiku blush.

"Um.. Alfred-kun?" he asked, nervously.

"Yeah?"

"There is something I would like to talk to you about..."

"What is it?"

"Last night you kissed me... Does that mean that we are a couple now?" He blushed more and stared at him, shyly, as he waited for the last pancake to brown.

"I think so!" he smiled at him and walked close up to him. "But if it doesn't, let's make things official.. Kiku?" he looked down at him, staring right into his big brown eyes.

"H-hai?" He blushed frantically and looked up, meeting his loving stare.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes.. I-I would like that.." He said, quietly, with his cute Japanese accent. His response made Alfred happy. He felt all bubbly inside and couldn't help but to lean in for a quick little kiss. Kiku shyly kissed back, then turned his back to Alfred so he could finish making breakfast for them.

_'It's official.' _Alfred thought, '_We're finally dating. After loving him secretly for so long, we're finally together. Just the thought of calling him mine, being able to kiss him, cuddle with him, to invite him over whenever I want.. To do anything with him just makes me so happy.. To think that Kiku slept in the same bed as me last night, even if we didn't do anything and just cuddled and watched a movie, makes me so happy! He's mine! Kiku Honda is my boyfriend and I'm so happy!_'

When Kiku finished cooking, he put all of the food on the table and got out plates and silverware while Alfred got two glasses of orange juice. They sat at the table together and started to eat silently. Alfred couldn't handle the silence, or the guilt eating him up. He knew he had to tell Kiku what he had done. He was his boyfriend now, he thought, so it's not like it's going to upset him so much he won't want to be with him, right? Right, it wasn't too big of a deal, he was over thinking it, he was sure! But part of him wasn't so sure..

"The food's very good, Kiku!"

"Really? I thought it tasted kind of bland.."

"No, it's great!" he smiled, trying to hide the guilt, but Kiku could see right through him. He knew something was up.

"Alfred-kun?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" '_Crap._' he thought, '_I guess I have to tell him now.._'

"Nothing!" '_I'll avoid the question.._'

"Something is bothering you. You are frustrated, or.. Guilty? No, that can't be it, you've done nothing wrong.." '_He's figuring it out.._'

"Nothing's bothering me!" he smiled at him, "I'm fine, let's eat, okay?"

"Okay.. but when we're done you have to tell me what is troubling you." '_Dammit!_'

"Look, nothing's bothering me!" he smiled awkwardly, not liking the form of attention he was getting from his lover. '_This isn't good.. He's gonna get mad at me.._'

Kiku dropped his fork. "Tell me what is on your mind or I won't let you kiss me for a week." '_...Did he just really say that? Crap.. Once I've tasted him, I can't just not kiss him for a week.. I guess I have to tell him.._'

He set his fork down as well and took a sip of his orange juice before talking. "Okay.. Well, last night, when we left the bowling alley and I brought you here because someone slashed your tires.. Well.. I know something about that.."

Kiku looked at him surprised. "What did you know about it?" he asked, confused.

"Well.. Francis and Feliciano had a plan.. They wanted to get us together.. It worked.."

"What are you trying to say..?" He turned his head, slightly, in confusion.

"What I'm trying to say is Francis slashed your tires and I knew all along. He did it so you would ask me for a ride home and I took it too far and brought you here. His idea was that I would tell you how I felt about you in the car but I choked up. I wanted you to be mine. To stay with me. I didn't want to just tell you something and and then watch you walk away, so I waited. I let my feelings get your car all messed up and I'm sorry.. Please forgive me.."

Kiku slightly chuckled. He smiled and said, "I know." '_He knew!? It took all that courage for me to tell him and he knew!?_'

Alfred sat there, staring at him, shocked. "How?"

"It wasn't very hard to figure out, actually. The way you were acting in the car, when we got here, how you kissed me at the top of the stairs.. It made me realize instantly that it was all planned out. Especially since Francis left early after having a little 'group conversation' with you all while I bowled the tenth frame. It all added up to exactly what you told me," he smiled at him again but this time stood up for a moment and kissed his forehead. "No need to be sorry, it all made me happy in the end. Actually, I should be thanking you, Francis, and Feliciano for this. So, Arigatou Alfred-kun."

Alfred didn't know how to respond. He was stressing over nothing after all. He didn't know whether to be happy, or embarrassed. He decided he should be happy, after sitting there staring at Kiku for about five minutes silently, because Kiku actually kissed his forehead. He smiled at him and said, "You're welcome, Kiku. And thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me back. For making me breakfast. For not getting mad that I knew who slashed your tires and didn't tell you. For being okay with me practically kidnapping you. For letting me cuddle with you last night. For letting me kiss you. For watching that movie with me. For absolutely everything you've ever done for me," he smiled again and scooted his chair closer to Kiku's, "Thank you." He kissed him gently on his lips, leaving his eyes open to stare at his adorable blush.

'This is it,' he thought, 'I've got him wrapped around my finger. I have a feeling we'll be together for a long time..'


End file.
